


Villanelle from A to Z

by Associatedbears



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Associatedbears/pseuds/Associatedbears
Summary: Just a little rhyme about Villanelle from A to ZIsolation is driving me a little insane  lol
Relationships: Villanelle Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Villanelle from A to Z

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun. A friend asked me to do one of these, in my Neurosurgery group, so I thought it would be cool to try it with Villanelle.  
> Please let me know what you think.

Villanelle from A to Z. 

A is for Anna, who killed herself, dead.   
B is for blood, the most deepest of red.  
C is for clothes, stylish to the letter.  
D is for devastating, she couldn’t look better.   
E for exciting, the thrill of the chase.   
F is undoubtedly, the lines of her face.  
G is for greatest, to do what one wants.   
H is for home and the yearning that haunts.   
I is for independence, to working alone.  
J is for jealousy, and her deep need to own.   
K is for killing, you needed it said?   
L is for love, is she capable, yet?   
M is for mourning, that stunning black dress.  
N is for nurturing, she’s had that one, much less.   
O for organic, her worldview is growing.   
P is for Plans and the secrets worth knowing.   
Q is for quiet, that she really can’t be.  
R is for rich, to buy all that you see.   
S is for sex and the control that it brings.   
T is for trauma and working through difficult things.   
U is for her rarity, she’s really quite unique and what is unbelievable is her murderous technique.   
V is for Villanelle, a name that might just fit.   
W is for working and the need to make the hit.   
X is for x-factor, for having all that glamour   
Y is for youthful, that bright confident swagger.   
Z is for zany, for being quite eccentric.   
The circles closed from A to Z, and now it is concentric.


End file.
